Caught!
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: Set in Season (When Victor was trying to find who stole the Ankh from his safe) What if Fabian hadn't had chance to change the tapes, What if Victor seen that it was Nina? What would be her punishment? And would her knight in shiny brown hair ever come to rescue her? Or will she be sent packing from . Read to Find out :) Rated .For Turtles :) xx R&R Please


Hey :) So as usual it's nearly midnight and suddenly...I JUST GOT AN IDEA, hehe :) Sorry for Caps , well anyway since im awake and no where near tired and im hyped up of Fabina Videos what better to do than write a Fanfiction?!

Full Summery:  
Set in Season 1 when Victor has the video who the 'theif' was who stole the Ankh peice. Well, what if Fabian hadn't had chance to change the tape? What if Victor found out it as Nina, what if the whole house did? Well I guess there's only one way to find out...and Read the Story :)

WARNING: Chapters WILL be SHORT sorry :(  
DISCLAIMER: LivingYoundWildAndFree33 Does not own anything but the plot :)  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxo

Nina's Pov:  
As we seen Victor walking down the hallway towards us my heart stopped, In his hands was a small box, like a dvd box. I started to shake, Amber put her hand on my shoulder, and gave me a re-assuring smile...But it didn't help one bit. I knew he was going to catch me I just knew it...When he finally got up to us he stared blankly before saying  
'You must all come to Anubis House imediatly, Mr Rutter has been informed, tell the others!'  
He said, his glare fixing on me, I shuddered. What was I going to do now?! I was silently begging for Fabian to come and save me but I knew that wouldn't happen, no one had seen him since breakfast...I hope he's okay.  
Victor walked down the hall and out the big doors, his glare kept at me...  
"What am I going to do!" I screamed, to Amber and Patricia  
"Nothing, we can't do anything now, lets just go back to the house and see what happens,yeah?" Patricia said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

(Just before Victor Came)  
Fabian's Pov:  
I scrambled through Victors office trying to find another video, urgh! Where is it? Suddenly my thoughts was interrupted by large stomping noises coming up the hallway...VICTOR. I scrambled to get up tripping over something in the progress, and then all I could see was Corbierre falling on top of me...Ouch.  
Just as the stuffed bird collided with my face Victor stomped through the door..  
"YOU BOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! He bellowed..  
I scrambled to get up, carefully putting Corbierre back..  
"Oh urm well I- erm S-s -" I stuttered trying to get a word out..  
"Never-mind boy! I need you to get to the common room straight away. I have found the video of the thief and for you're and her sake I hope it has nothing to do with you or you're little 'friend' Miss Martin, I am reaching the end of my patience with you two" He said, I shuddered.  
OMG..He's going to expell Nina when he finds out! Okay, Fabian stay calm...AHHH. I silently panicked but instead of doing that I simply ran out the room.

(While everyone's walking in)  
Nina's Pov:  
We all walked through the common room as Victor said  
"Come-a-long childminder, sit down, It's time to expose the their!" He said with a smirk on his face..Oh no.  
I made eye contact with Fabian, who was sitting alone on the couch, I guess he was already here. I sat down next to him.  
"I'm done for" I whispered into his ear.  
He put his arm on my shoulder, I felt my face burn up.  
Everything from then on seemed to go in slow motion...Victor had put the video in, the screen was fuzzy and black at first but (even slower may I add) the picture came on and the sound started.  
The first thing was me opening the door and rushing in, launching onto my knees in front of the safe, at this point you could only see the back of me, so no one had figured it out then.  
"Please be right Fabian!" My voice screeched out from the screen. I heard gasps from the other house member who wasn't in Sibuna. Suddenly, the camera turned to face me and it shown me opening the safe and getting the ankh piece.  
"Yes!" I heard myself say happily, except now I wish it had all never happened, not then. Not with the camera there.  
The video switched off and I held my head in my hands, I felt everyone's eyes pierced on me..  
"YOU!" Victor screamed. It was so loud my head shot up, I seen everyone's jaws on the ground staring at me in awe.  
Victor headed towards me,I trembled. As Victor got closer, I pushed my body to the back of the couch however I ended up into Fabian's chest, my whole body shaking..  
"Nina Eveline Martin, you are expelled!" Victor said..  
Then all chaos broke loose...

xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

**Sorry it wasn't my best and very short. This is NOT a one-shot and I will be carrying it on, do you like it? Please tell me in the reviews, hanks**

**Goodnight/GoodMorning/GoodAfternoon Or GoodEvening to anyone reading :)**  
**Byeeee!**

**~LivingYoundWildAndFree~**

**Sibuna!**


End file.
